Once Upon a Dream
by Starlight Princess
Summary: She had been walking for a long while, not knowing where to go nor where she was. All she knew was that there was something inside of her telling her to go and follow the melody that she had been hearing since…the sad, lonely, longing melody that she he
1. The Dream

Hey peoples

Hey peoples!!!! Yeah!!! Yet another ficcie for you guys to read!!!!! Well and yeah…I just kinda got the inspiration to write it cause I was listening to one of Beethoven's songs…called "Moonlight" (Piano Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp Minor)…well and yeah…so I wrote it out….the song ish pretty kewl…it's the one that Listat plays in Interview with the Vampire…when he comes back from the dead and tries to kill Claudia. But and yeah…so…I STONGLY advise that you listen to the song while reading the ficcie…it sets the mood and all… so and yeah…I do guess that I'm rambling on and on…so on with the ficcie! Oh yeah…and if you want…please review! I will greatly appreciate it. Okae…so ENJOY!

Everybody in this ficcie ish juniors in high skewl…and they're 16-17.

Disclaimer: :sighs: I so don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters….BUT I DO OWN the fist series of cards and a poster!!!! Yeah!!! ^_^;;;;;;;

Once Upon a Dream

"Where am I?" Sakura said as she walked through the heavy mist around her.

__

She had been walking for a long while, not knowing where to go nor where she was. All she knew was that there was something inside of her telling her to go and follow the melody that she had been hearing since…the sad, lonely, longing melody that she heard, beckoning, all around her.

"Who's playing that song?" Sakura asked out loud to herself as she kept walking.

'Please, come to me. Please.' A male voice yearned in her sub-conscious mind.

__

Sakura jumped at the voice in her head. Then, she saw a bright light ahead of her. Unconsciously, she walked toward it. The light was too bright for her eyes as she proceeded to enter the light, so she covered her eyes as she went in. After a few moments, she pulled back her hands, and saw a familiar building…school.

"What? What am I doing here?" she asked herself, totally confused.

__

Now, the melody was louder than before. It sounded like it was coming from the school. Now, the thing inside of her that had been nudging her to follow the melody was growing stronger.

"Well…I guess that I gotta go in." Sakura said as she made her way into the school.

__

The melody was getting louder and louder as she went through the halls. She followed the sound of the melody and found herself in front of the music room. She opened the door and saw a young man playing the piano. From the looks of it, he looked tall and well built…though you couldn't really see his body structure, that well, because he was wearing a forest green collared, long-sleeved shirt and khaki slacks. She wasn't able to see his full facial features because his chestnut brown hair covered it…all she could see was his soft lips. She was looking at him from a side view. She watched him play his sad, lonely, and yearning song. She watched as he caressed the black and white keys with his long, slender fingers, pouring out his emotions into them. His melody touched her. She felt his emotions as she listened to the song that related to her longing for that special someone…Syaoran. Tears filled her eyes as he continued to play his song. She watched in silence from the door, daring not to interrupt him. He was now playing the keys softer and slower. She knew that he was ending the song. And so with the last notes, he lifted his fingers off of the piano and laid them on the seat that he was sitting on.

"So, you've come. I've been waiting for you." He said.

"Hoe? Can you tell me why I'm here?" Sakura asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you something." He said as he stood up. "I.." he started to say as he turned around to face her.

__

Sakura's heart began to beat faster as he turned to face her…though she didn't know why. Anticipation washed over he as his face began to show.

'Why am I feeling this way?' she thought was she stared at him.

"Sakura!" an urgent voice yelled at her.

"What?" she asked dazed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ish it gewd??? Bad??? Tell meeh! Well and yeah…that's it for this chapter…so if you want more…REVIEW! ^__^ I hoped you guys liked it…and ARIGATO for reading this ficcie…no words can express mah gratitude. So…if you liked this…and would want meeh tooh continue…please review. Oh and if you like other ficcies beside S&S…you should check out mah other ficcie… "A Mid-Summer's Dream"…it's a Eriol and Sakura ficcie. ^___^ but if you don't want…I have another ficcie called "A Day in the Life…"….which ish an S&S so…there you go! Well…I guess that that's it for now…so until next time peoples…ja ne! 


	2. Gotta Get to School!

Hiya peoples

Hiya peoples! Well…here's chapter two for this ficcie! There's not much to sai…but thanks for reviewing my ficcie! You guys make me feel like I'm actually a good writer. ^,^ So and yeah…on to the ficcie! Hopes you guys enjoy! ^.~

Disclaimer: blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda…KISS MAH ASS!!!!! Hehehe….I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!!!!! There you guys happy now!!!!!

Now…starting from where I left off….

"Sakura!" the voice yelled at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, dazed.

"Sakura!" the voice once again yelled.

__

Now…everything around her blurred and faded away…and she was surrounded in darkness.

"SAKURA!" Kero yelled into Sakura's ear for the hundredth time.

__

Sakura bolted up, out of her bed, as her eyes snapped open.

"What!? What!?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Sakura! Look at what time it is!" Kero yelled.

"Hoe?"

"Look at the TIME! You're gonna be LATE for school!"

__

Sakura turned her head towards her nightstand. 

"Hoeeeeee! Oh my God! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura said as she jumped out of her bed and bounded for her closet.

"Gosh, Sakura. You really need to change." Kero said as he flew down to play Zelda…Ocarina of Time on Sakura's N64.

"Kae, Kero! Gotta go! Bye!" Sakura said as she put on her uniform and zipped out of her room in 20 seconds flat. "Can't eat dad! Gonna be late for school! Bye!" Sakura hurriedly yelled out as he ran down the stairs and out the door.

__

Sakura's dad just blinked and went back to cooking.

"Holy shit! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura cried out to herself as she ran to school.

__

Just then, a thought struck her. As she was running, she whipped out her star key and summoned it.

"Release!" Sakura commanded.

__

Now that Sakura was older…her powers increased…and so…she didn't need to say the chant to release the star key.

"Time card! Freeze the moment! Time card! Release and Dispel!" Sakura chanted as she threw out the card and hit it with her wand.

__

Time froze the moment and Sakura stopped running.

"Now. Fly card! Release and Dispel!" Sakura once again chanted as she summoned the card.

__

Pink wings grew from her back and Sakura headed towards the sky.

"Now to get to school."

__

Sakura steadily flew to her school. She flew past the gates and into the building. At her classroom door, Sakura called back Fly. The pink wings disappeared off of Sakura's back and morphed into its card form. Sakura opened the door to her classroom.

"Smart way of making it on time, Sakura." A chestnut brown haired boy said from leaning on the wall.

"Hoe!" Sakura screeched, surprised. "Oh…hey, Syaoran. Thanks."

"You know…you should try getting up early…that way…you don't have to use your cards." Syaoran said while getting off of the wall and walking to his seat.

"Well…since I do try…and I fail…do you have any suggestions of getting me to school on time?" Sakura asked while walking over to her seat.

"Well…"

"I thought so…but…HEY!"

"What!" Syaoran said, defensively.

"I have an idea!"

"Well…what is it?"

"Well…since you're always here early…why don't you go to my house and pick me up? That way…I won't be late for school…and we get to go to school together. It'll be fun!" Sakura said happily.

__

Syaoran looked at her while giving her a quizzical eyebrow.

'Yeah…walking to school with you would be great. Anything for you…and just maybe…I might get to finally confess my feelings to you.'

"Shure…why not." Syaoran said casually.

"Really?! Wow, Syaoran, you're the best! Thanks!" 

"But I think that you should call back the time card. Aren't you getting a bit tired?"

"Hoe? Oh yeah! Right. Time card." Sakura said.

__

The time card morphed back into its card form. Sakura took the card and put it into her bag, while sitting in her seat. Syaoran took his seat behind her.

****

Rrrriiiinnnnngggg!

"Alright, class…settle down." The teacher said to the class. "Now…take out you books and turn to page 382."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

(Okie shurrie peoples…but I got kinda lazee…so…I skipped the whole skewl thing… ^_^;;; )

"Hey…Sakura-chan…did you use your cards to get to school?" Tomoyo asked casually.

"Hai. How did you know?"

"Cause…I didn't see you in the classroom before the bell rang…and then when it rang…there you were on your desk."

"Ohhh…you know Tomoyo-chan…you amaze me."

__

To that…Tomoyo just smiled.

"Hey Sakura…am I still picking you up tomorrow?" Syaoran asked as they walked home.

"Hoe? Oh yeah! Of course! Just call me on my cell before you come…so I can be ready."

"Shure."

"Hold up! Okae…why don't I know about all of this?!?!?!?" Tomoyo said, completely taken off guard by their conversation.

"Because me and Syaoran were discussing it while time was still frozen."

"Oh…so you guys are going on a date! Sakura-chan! I thought you would tell me about this kinda stuff! I'm your best friend after all! How could you do this to me!?" Tomoyo wailed.

"Hoeeee!!!! Hold up!!!! We're not going on a date!!!! Syaoran's just picking me up to go to school so that I won't be late for school. Right Syaoran?" Sakura frantically explained while blushing furiously.

"No…of course not! I'm just helping her get to school early that's all!" Syaoran said while blushing furiously and waving his hands in front of him.

'I shure wish that I could go on a date with you.' Syaoran thought sadly.

__

Tomoyo blinked and then smiled evilly.

"Alright. Shuuuuure. Whatever you guys. Well…this ish my spot…bye you guys." Tomoyo said while walking to her house.

"Honest though!" Sakura yelled out to Tomoyo. "You know…she's hopeless at times." Sakura said after she sighed.

"Yeah. Well…here's you're house. Ja ne, Sakura…see you tomorrow." Syaoran said while standing with her at her door-step.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. Ja ne, Syaoran." 

__

With that…they hugged. Syaoran waited till Sakura got into her house and then turned to walk home.

'Till tomorrow, my angel, Sakura.' Syaoran thought as he walked home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…that's the end for chapter two! First off…I wanna sai ARIGATO to all the peoples who reviewed this ficcie. You're reviews were greatly appreciated…it perked meeh up to write the next chapter. So and yeah…oh…and…please review if you liked this ficcie the least bit…and want me to continue it. Well..and yeah…I guess that that's it for now so…JA NE! (Remember…if you want more…review!)


	3. An Early Morning

Hoe

Hoe? You're actually continuing with my ficcie? Honto?! Wai!!! I feel so special now! Nah…you guys are just seeing if it's just crappy or not. ^_^;;; But oh well…I still am thankful for those of you who just come too look. ARIGATO to everybody who read this ficcie and to those who actually reviewed…it really means a lot to me. ^0^ Oh and yes…thanks to Lyss-chan…peoples who don't have accounts or just didn't sign in can finally review mah ficcies! Eh hehehehe…I was kinda in Sakura mode…when it came to doing mah profile thingie…and well…ano…I blocked those wonderful peoples who wanted to review mah ficcie ;_; gomen nasai! I really didn't mean to…but aneeway…enough of my rambling…and on to the ficcie!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The Next Day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh no. :sighs: Not this dream again. What is it trying to tell me?" Sakura said as she walked through the heavy mist around her once again.

"Come to me, please." The male voice beckoned to her once again.

__

The bright light once again enveloped her and brought her to her school. She walked into the school and into the music room…while once again hearing the familiar melody play throughout the school. 

'Why?' Sakura asked herself as she approached the music room.

__

She was thoroughly confused. As the melody continued to flow into her ears and rekindle the emotions inside of her that she felt the last time. Once again reaching the door, she acted the same actions out. She stood there quietly…listening to his melody of the heart. 

'He seems so familiar. Like I know him or something. But who is he?' Sakura mentally asked herself as the young man's song came to and ending.

__

This time though…Sakura had already planed out that she was going to change her dream…and she would be the one to talk first…and hopefully get some answers. Once coming to an end…the young man rested his hands on his chair. He was about to speak when Sakura cut him off.

"Hello, again."

"Hello. So…I see that you have come to me again. Arigato."

"Yes, I have. If not for your beautiful melody, I wouldn't of have. So…would you care telling me why I'm here?"

"Of course. I have come here because I have been trying to reach you. I wanted to tell you something important."

__

Sakura tilted her head to one side and looked at him.

"Something important? And what would that be? Am I in danger?"

"No…nothing of the sort like that. I just wanted to tell you that…I" he said as he stood up to face her.

__

As he did this…an indescribable feeling washed over her once again.

'You what?' Sakura thought cluelessly as she continued to stare that the person before her.

__

Just then…a faint ringing sound could be heard in the distance…then getting louder. And once again…everything around her blurred and faded away.

****

Rrrriiiinnnnngggg!!! Rrrriiinnnngggggg!!!

"Hoe?" Sakura groggily said as she looked around her.

__

She looked around for the thing that was causing such a noise.

****

Rrrriiiinnnngggg!!!

She looked at her nightstand and saw her cell.

"Hoe!" Sakura cried out as she reached for her phone.

**__**

Rrrriiii… the phone continued till Sakura grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! God! How many rings does it take for you to pick up your phone!? Geez!"

"Gomen, Syaoran. I was still asleep and I couldn't find my phone."

__

Syaoran sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, whatever. So…be ready in like ten minutes…I'll be at your house by then. Okay?"

"Yeah. Ja ne, Syaoran."

"Ja."

__

Sakura clicked off her phone and went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. After five minutes Sakura got out and changed. After getting changed…she went downstairs.

"Ohayo, 'tou-san." Sakura genkily greeted her father.

"Eh? Ohayo, Sakura. You're up early."

"Un! Syaoran said he'd help me to get to school early, so he's gonna pick me up and take me to school today." Sakura said happily while eating some pancakes.

"Oh. How nice of him. Well alright. I suppose that he's going to be here soon…so hurry up and finish your breakfast."

"Who's gonna be here soon?" Toya asked while walking into the kitchen. "Hey! The kaijuu's up early! It's a miracle!"

"Shut-up, onii-san! I'm not a _kaijuu_!"

"Ok…ok…stop it you guys." Aiden said to his children, while setting some pancakes on the table.

"So, who's gonna be here soon?" Toya asked while taking a seat.

"Oh, Li Syaoran. You know, Sakura's classmate."

"NANI!?!?" Toya yelled as he spat out his coffee. "That chinese gaki is coming _here_! WHY!?"

"Because he's going to pick me up and bring me to school today." Sakura said nonchalantly as she put her dishes in the sink.

"No he's not! Not if I have something to say!" Toya angrily retorted.

"Well you don't have anything to say, because 'tou-san is okay with it." 

"You're really gonna let her walk to school with that _chinese gaki_, 'tou-san!?" Toya asked surprisedly.

__

Aiden nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

****

Diiinnnggg Dong!

"I got it. Well…well…well…who might this be?" Toya said sarcastically.

__

Toya opened the door and there was Syaoran.

"You're not taking my imuto to school." Toya dangerously growled, while glaring daggers at Syaoran.

__

Syaoran didn't say anything but glare back. Then…Toya smiled evilly and slammed the door on Syaoran's face. 

"Onii-san!" Sakura cried out as she ran to the door and shoved him out of the way.

__

Sakura opened the door.

"Gomen, Syaoran. My onii-san's got issues. So let's go." Sakura said as she headed out the door.

"Hold up!" 

"What is it onii-san?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"_You_ better not hurt her do you hear me! If I find out that you did something to her, mark my words, you're gonna be dead." Toya said angrily.

"Don't worry I won't." Syaoran said while giving Toya a look that told him that he wouldn't.

__

Toya just looked at him. Then…he turned and closed the door. 

"Okay lets go!" Sakura genkily said while hooking her arm with Syaoran's.

__

Syaoran just blushed as they walked to school together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey peoples! Well and yeah…that's the end of the third chapter for you guys. I knoe…I knoe…it's short…gomen…but I've been feeling really blah…and yeah…so hopefully the next chapters will be better. Well and yeah…oh…and remember…if you want more…just REVIEW! ONEGAI!?!? It would really make me happy and perky if you did…and it would also help with the updating of the next chapter. Oh…I'll probably update when I get at least 20 reviews…hehehe…well and yeah. So and yeah…oh and thank you to all the peoples who actually took the time and were nice enough to review my ficcie…ARIGATO! ^0^ Well…and yeah…until the next chapter…ja ne peoples.


	4. 

Hey peoples

Hey peoples! OHMYGOSH!!!!! I actually got this chapter out now!!! Yay! Gomen nasai minna! I got in trouble…so…mah momma didn't let meeh go on AOL till the weekends now…and on special occasions…demo…I FINALLY got this chapter out. I knoe that mah last chapter went nowhere…and was just blah…but yeah…gomen…I hope that you guys like this chapter. I've been mixing ficcies together also…so that's also another reason why it's taking forever and a day to write this…I just sometimes sidetrack to mah other ficcie (that I didn't release yet…) and yeah…so I get kinda confuzzled… gomen again… ^_^;;; eh hehehehehe…well and yeah…enough of mah babbling and on with the ficcie…so and ARIGATO to all the WONDERFUL peoples who took time to review this ficcie…I SOOOO appreciate it! You guy's are wonderful! Well and yah…I guess that that's enough of mah rambling…so on to mah ficcie! And remember…REVIEW! ONEGAI!!!

Oh…and to answer Syaoran…the wand that I am using in my fic is the "STAR WAND" not the "CLOW" wand…therefore…the wings of fly GO ON SAKURA'S BACK.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* In Music Class *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aright class, quiet down. I have a very special announcement for you."

Most of the class groaned and turned their attention towards the teacher.

"Well…as you guys know…for quite some time now, I have been telling you about a project I wanted to carry out. Well, starting today, you guys are going to work on it. You will be assigned in partners."

At that statement, chatter began to arise again.

"Of course, chosen by me."

A collective round of groans and 'aww…mans' could be heard throughout the class.

"Quiet down class. Now…for the partners."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After School *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled across the locker room…from her locker.

"Hai! Just a minute, Tomoyo-chan! I just need to put my stuff in my locker!" Sakura hollered as she stuffed her books in her locker.

She then closed her locker and genkily walked…more like bounced…over to Tomoyo.

"So, Tomoyo-chan…what is it that you wanted?" Sakura asked as she looked into Tomoyo's locker.

Inside, she found tons of pictures decorating her locker…most of the pictures were of Sakura and 'the girls'…Chiharu, Nako, and Rika. Then…Sakura's gaze shifted to a picture of her, Syaoran, Meirin, and Eriol.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan…is this the picture that you took during Spring Break?" Sakura asked as she pointed at the picture.

"Huh? Oh…hai! Kawaii, desu wa, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she clasped her hands together, in front of her chest…starry-eyed.

Sakura sweat-dropped and stopped pointing at the picture. Then…all of a sudden…out of nowhere…a flashback of the young man from Sakura's dream popped up in her head.

"Hoe?" Sakura said totally baffled and confused. 'Why did that happen?' Sakura thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked Sakura with concerned eyes.

"Hoe? Oh…nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I just had a flashback of a dream I had. But anyway…what were you going to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Who's your partner for our music project?"

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan didn't you hear our sensei announce it? She was announcing everyone's partners."

"Gomen, demo, I wasn't paying attention. I was talking to Chiharu-chan. So…who's your partner, Sakura-chan?"

"It's…" Sakura started to say, but was cut off as someone answered for her.

"I am." A young man with chestnut brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes replied.

Tomoyo whipped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Syaoran-kun? Honto?!" Tomoyo squeaked surprisedly. 

"Hai." Sakura said sheepishly.

"How KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed with delight.

"So, Sakura…when are we going to make our music piece?"

"Well…we can work on it today if you want."

"Well…I have nothing to do…so shure…why not."

"Alright…today it is!" Sakura said genkily. "Oh! Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai. What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Who's your partner?"

"You didn't listen to the sensei either…huh, Sakura-chan? Cause if you were…you would've known. Gee, I wonder why you weren't listening?" Tomoyo said slyly, while eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

The fact was that Sakura was to absorbed in the matter of Syaoran being her partner and trying to fight the cherry red blush creeping up to her cheeks, that she didn't hear the sensei announce Tomoyo's partner.

"Well…y…y…you s…s….s…see…I..I…I…I was trying t...t...to think of what kind of piece m…m…me and S…S…S…Syaoran would be conducting." Sakura stammered out while blushing frivolously.

Tomoyo just eyed her and gave her an unbelieving look. Syaoran just stood there…not getting why Tomoyo was giving such a look.

"Well, Sakura-chan. My partner is none other than Eriol-chan!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. "Who else do you think would be with me? Oh-hohohohohohohoho!!! Honestly, Sakura-chan…you surprise me sometimes.

"Hoe? Oh yeah huh?" Sakura said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Gomen, Tomoyo-chan. It just slipped my mind…and plus, I wanted to ask you the same question you asked me."

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. But speaking of which…look. Here comes Eriol-chan."

Just as Tomoyo finished her sentence…she smiled at Eriol and waved at him.

"Hey, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted.

"Koniichiwa, Sakura-chan…Syaoran-kun." Eriol said as he neared them.

Eriol walked over to Tomoyo and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his.

"Koniichiwa, my love." Eriol purred into Tomoyo's ear.

"Hey." Tomoyo replied softly.

"So…I see you and Sakura-chan are partners? Am I right?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"As you say…hai. We are partners." Syaoran said as a matter of factly.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other then turned to face Sakura and Syaoran with their all too evil and conniving smiles.

"Oh no you don't." Syaoran said while grinning.

He then turned to Sakura and gave her a pleasant meaningful look…which signaled her to explain. Both Eriol and Tomoyo's evil smiles ceased to exist and they blinked…not expecting that Syaoran _and_ Sakura planned something to object them…or that Sakura could actually know of the meanings of their smiles. They had always thought that their dear Sakura would forever stay totally clueless.

"Well, you see…we know you both all to well…and…you guy's aren't going to be spying on us while we're doing this project. Gomen…demo…when you guys do that stuff…it gets pretty distracting and annoying." Sakura stated tartly to the two baffled people in front of her.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were now dots and their faces showed utter disbelief…towards Sakura. Tomoyo was opening her mouth…about ready to say something…but Sakura held up a finger to stop her.

"Matte. Let me explain. I am saying this…to ensure that both you and Eriol-kun won't distract us from our work…_and_ because I want our piece to be a surprise."

"Aww!!! That's not fair, Sakura-chan! Then I won't be able to tape any kawaii moments between you and Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo wailed.

Both Sakura and Syaoran lightly blushed.

"Gomen nasai, Tomoyo-chan. Demo…not this time. Plus…this way…you can spend more time with Eriol-kun."

"Well…she does have a point there, koshii." Eriol said as he looked down at a very disgruntled Tomoyo.

"Alright! It's settled then!" Syaoran said happily.

"Wait…we didn't…" Eriol started to say but then stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sakura.

Sakura was looking at him with puppy dog-eyes. 

"Onegai…" Sakura pouted adding to the effect, "'tou-san."

"EH?!" Syaoran practically shrieked while he fell forward anime style. 

Eriol sighed.

"Alright, alright. How can I say no to the daughter of my soul?" Eriol said defeatedly.

"So…both of you won't spy on me and Syaoran when we're working on our project?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Eriol looked down to see a disappointed Tomoyo…then…he gave her a reassuring look. Syaoran spotted this and was about to say something when Eriol cut him off.

"Hai." Eriol said sadly.

Sakura beamed and hugged Eriol and Tomoyo happily.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Then she looked at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. There'll be tons of other stuff that you can record…so…don't worry."

"If you say so, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said dejectedly.

"I promise, I'll make it up to you." Sakura reassured Tomoyo.

"Alright." was a Tomoyo could manage to say.

Eriol then took his arms away from Tomoyo's waist and held her hand.

"Well…we should be going now. See you tomorrow." Eriol said while giving Tomoyo a look asking if she wanted to leave first.

Tomoyo simply nodded. They, then, turned around and left.

"Well…shall we go now?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai. Demo…who's house are we going to compose the piece?"

"Why don't we go to my place?" Syaoran hurriedly suggested.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. Then her face showed understanding. She, then, grinned at him.

"Alright…then, your place it is. Let's go. Lead the way Syaoran." Sakura said as she linked her arm with his.

Syaoran just blushed as they walked towards Syaoran's place. 

"Scaredy-cat." Sakura quietly said.

"I heard that. And yes…I don't want your onii-san to bash my head in and constantly assault me while I'm there…so I suggested my place." Syaoran said.

Sakura just giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…that's the end of this chapter. Probably more…much more mush to come in the next chapter…so…if you want more…REVIEW! **ONEGAI?!?!?!?!?** Well and yeah…oh and arigato to all of you who've read this fic all through…you guys are the best! Well and yeah…oh…and before I go…I just wanna tell you guys to expect a delay for the next chapter (which will be really good compared to this one) cause I have finals coming up and if I don't pass my class with good grades…I'll never get to use AOL again. So…wish me luck. Well…I guess that that's it for now…so ja ne! Oh! And before I forget…if anee of you peoples can do html formatting…can you help meeh? I don't know how to do it…and I wanna have mah profile/bio. in html formatting…so if you know how to do it…please e-mail meeh…if you wanna help meeh out. Well and yeah…I truly am going now…so ja ne!


	5. Nice Place Syaoran...

Hey peoples

Hey peoples!!!!! Ahhhh!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! I'm back!!!! Yesss!!!!! Well…due to school….ahhh…blah…this chapter was _heavily_ delayed…but that's okae!!! Oh…and before I got to mah ficcie…I just wanna sai **_ARIGATO!!!! To all the reviewers…YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! _**:gloms all the wonderful readers and reviewers: Well…enough of mah blabbing…and on to the ficcie!!!! Oh…and another thing before we get to the ficcie…**_REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI?!?!?!?! REVIEW!!!_**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Since it's been a while…I'll give you a refreshment of the last chapter…

"Hoe? Oh…nothing, Tomoyo-chan. I just had a flashback of a dream I had. But anyway…what were you going to ask me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Who's your partner for our music project?"

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan didn't you hear our sensei announce it? She was announcing everyone's partners."

"Gomen, demo, I wasn't paying attention. I was talking to Chiharu-chan. So…who's your partner, Sakura-chan?"

"It's…" Sakura started to say, but was cut off as someone answered for her.

"I am." A young man with chestnut brown hair and gorgeous amber eyes replied.

Tomoyo whipped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Syaoran-kun? Honto?!" Tomoyo squeaked surprisedly. 

"Alright…today it is!" Sakura said genkily. "Oh! Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai. What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Who's your partner?"

"You didn't listen to the sensei either…huh, Sakura-chan? Cause if you were…you would've known. Gee, I wonder why you weren't listening?" Tomoyo said slyly, while eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

The fact was that Sakura was to absorbed in the matter of Syaoran being her partner and trying to fight the cherry red blush creeping up to her cheeks, that she didn't hear the sensei announce Tomoyo's partner.

"Well…y…y…you s…s….s…see…I..I…I…I was trying t...t...to think of what kind of piece m…m…me and S…S…S…Syaoran would be conducting." Sakura stammered out while blushing frivolously.

Tomoyo just eyed her and gave her an unbelieving look. Syaoran just stood there…not getting why Tomoyo was giving such a look.

"Well, Sakura-chan. My partner is none other than Eriol-chan!" Tomoyo squealed with delight. "Who else do you think would be with me? Oh-hohohohohohohoho!!! Honestly, Sakura-chan…you surprise me sometimes.

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other then turned to face Sakura and Syaoran with their all too evil and conniving smiles.

"Oh no you don't." Syaoran said while grinning.

He then turned to Sakura and gave her a pleasant meaningful look...which signaled her to explain. Both Eriol and Tomoyo's evil smiles ceased to exist and they blinked…not expecting that Syaoran _and_ Sakura planned something to object them…or that Sakura could actually know of the meanings of their smiles. They had always thought that their dear Sakura would forever stay totally clueless.

"Well, you see…we know you both all to well…and…you guy's aren't going to be spying on us while we're doing this project. Gomen…demo…when you guys do that stuff…it gets pretty distracting and annoying." Sakura stated tartly to the two baffled people in front of her.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes were now dots and their faces showed utter disbelief…towards Sakura. Tomoyo was opening her mouth…about ready to say something…but Sakura held up a finger to stop her.

"Wait…we didn't…" Eriol started to say but then stopped when he caught a glimpse of Sakura.

Sakura was looking at him with puppy dog-eyes. 

"Onegai…" Sakura pouted adding to the effect, "'tou-san."

"Well…we should be going now. See you tomorrow." Eriol said while giving Tomoyo a look asking if she wanted to leave first.

Tomoyo simply nodded. They, then, turned around and left.

"Well…shall we go now?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai. Demo…who's house are we going to compose the piece?"

"Why don't we go to my place?" Syaoran hurriedly suggested.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. Then her face showed understanding. She, then, grinned at him.

"Alright…then, your place it is. Let's go. Lead the way Syaoran." Sakura said as she linked her arm with his.

Syaoran just blushed as they walked towards Syaoran's place. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"Don't you know the way to my place?"

"Well…not actually…I've only been there twice since you got it…remember?"

"Well…I thought that you'd know the way by now." Syaoran said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. Don't worry…I'll know the way next time. I promise. But anyway…why didn't you drive to school today?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel like driving today. Why?" Syaoran said as he looked down at her.

"Oh…I just wanted to know that's all…and besides the point that I thought that you were going to pick me up in your car."

"Well…then…I'll pick you up tomorrow in my car. But which one do you wanna take?" Syaoran said as they turned a corner.

"Hmm…wait!"

"What?"

"I thought that you only had one car?" Sakura said as she looked up at Syaoran with a confused expression and tilted her head slightly.

"Well…" Syaoran said as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head with hand…"My mom sent me another car."

"Ohhh…that's right…rich clan boy gets everything…" Sakura said teasingly.

"Hey…I resent that! You know me! Plus, I didn't _ask_ for the car…they _gave_ it to me!" Syaoran said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…I was just playing around with you. Don't worry…I know that your not like that."

"That's good."

"Isn't it."

They then continued to walk in silence to Syaoran's apartment…basking in each other's presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Syaoran's Place ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I soooo _love_ your place, Syaoran!" Sakura squealed happily from the position on Syaoran's soft and fluffy couch. (You knoe…it's one of those couches where you sit down…and you kinda sink into it.) "Did I ever tell you that?"

"No…not actually. The last time, you said that my place as nice…and the time before that…you said it was beautiful…if I recall correctly. Demo…iie…you didn't tell me that you loved my place." Syaoran said from his kitchen.

He was preparing some snacks and tea.

"Well then…now you know! Oh! One thing though."

"Nani?"

"How come you changed places?"

"Well…cause I wanted a spacier place to live in." Syaoran said as he walked out of the kitchen with a tray of tea and crackers. "And because this place has a great view from the balcony."

Syaoran had moved to a different apartment complex six months ago. He got the pent house suite of the apartment…complements to the Li Clan. It was a two bed, two-bath suite…that even included a private backyard…which mostly held a swimming pool with a Jacuzzi and a few lounging chairs. Also, it contained one of those tables that had a really big umbrella attached to the middle of it. The balcony was in the master bedroom…which of course was Syaoran's, and the interior of the suite was a pastel green. The rooms were located opposite to each other. And the kitchen was located in the middle of the suite. Basically pillars was what distinguished the kitchen from the rest of the suite…the pillar formed into a hexagonal shape. Inside the kitchen…almost everything was made out of marble...from the drawers…to the cabinets…to the island table in the middle…to the counters. The only things that weren't marble…were the microwave, the ovens, the sinks, and the stove. In the living room, which was located to the left of the kitchen, was a five and a half-foot high definition TV. It had a couch and two armchairs…that were on both sides of the couch…that were placed in an arc like formation in front of the TV. And in front of the couch…there was a medium sized glass table. On the right side of the kitchen…was the baby grand piano…which was black.

"Oh…I see. Well…this place _is_ way better than your other place I must admit. It looks much more elegant." Sakura said before she took a sip of the tea that Syaoran gave to her. "Tell me, did you arrange all of this your self?"

"Well…yes…actually." Syaoran said as he made a pass for the last cracker.

"Sugoi." Sakura said while reaching for the last cracker…also.

They reached for the cracker. And…you know how that goes.

They both looked down at their hands and looked at each other. And as Sakura looked at Syaoran…he noticed that she had a mischievous glint in here eyes.

'And just exactly…what is she up to?' Syaoran said as he eyed Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and quickly grabbed the cracker. But was unfortunate in her alleged steal because Syaoran quickly took hold of the cracker too.

'Oh…so he doesn't wanna give me the cracker, huh?' Sakura thought as she quirked an eyebrow at Syaoran.

Syaoran just grinned at her and started to pull at the cracker.

'Oh no you don't!' Sakura thought as she pulled on the cracker too.

(A/N: I'm surprised that the cracker didn't break yet… ^.^;;;)

And so the tug-a-war for the cracker began.

"Syaoran…you know…it's bad manners to not give me the cracker." Sakura said tartly as she pulled harder on the cracker.

"Well…it's my house…and I don't need any etiquette right now." Syaoran answered back just as tartly…while keeping a hold on the cracker. "And _I_ should rightfully get it because I went for the cracker first."

"Well…who cares! I want this cracker…go get some more if you want one…this _is_ your house anyway. So give me it!" Sakura said as she pulled at the cracker with both hands.

"No!" Syaoran said as he pulled even harder.

**__**

Crack!

Both Sakura and Syaoran went wide-eyed as they flew backwards.

"Hoe!"

"Ahhh!"

After a few seconds…give or take…both Sakura and Syaoran got up from their spots on the floor…spiral eyed…and still holding on to their parts of the cracker. ( hehehe…lyke this @_@ ) Then…they looked at each other…then down to their hand…where their part of the cracker was…then shoved it into their mouths and started laughing.

"Oh man…I can't believe we actually fought over a cracker." Sakura said as she got over her laughing fit.

"Yeah…but…you gotta admit…it was fun." Syaoran said while smirking.

"Yeah. Well…we should start working on our piece though." Syaoran said as he got up and picked up the tray that held the plate and cups.

"Un." I'll be by the piano, ok?"

"Yeah…sure. I'll be there in a minute…just let me put the stuff in the sink."

"Kae." Sakura said as she made her way to the other side of the kitchen. "Hey, Syaoran, what kind of piece should we write?"

"I don't know…I'll let you pick." Syaoran said as he walked over to the baby grand.

"Well…hmmm…I don't' really know right now. The only thing I know is that you're going to sing with me…on stage."

"Umm…on stage?" Syaoran asked incredulously. "Why don't we just make a video or something?"

"What you're scared?" Sakura taunted.

"No! I am not scared!" Syaoran said defensively.

"Could have fooled me." Sakura said while grinning. "But anyway…we really can't do that because I know that Tomoyo-chan is going to do something around that area. :sighs: So…we have to think of something else." Sakura said as she shrugged.

"Well…ok…we'll do it your way. I'm guessing that you want to be original?"

"Yes. But of course Syaoran! That'll make it even more fun!" Sakura said as she pressed a few keys on the piano.

"Whatever you say."

"So…hmm…what kind of beat should our song have?"

"Well…I don't actually know…but something not along the lines of a up beat song."

"Alright. I can take that. Hmm…what about…" Sakura said as she poised her finger under her lip and thought. "Oh! I know!"

"Well…what is it?" Syaoran said as he leaned closer towards Sakura.

"What about a mellow melody?! It would just sound great!" Sakura said as she clasped her hands together and looked ahead…dreamily.

Syaoran just looked at her for a minute and shook his head.

"You know…I think that you've been hanging around Tomoyo-chan a bit too much. You're starting to acquire some of her traits."

Sakura snapped out of her 'Tomoyo-chan' state and turned to Syaoran.

"Oh…gomen. I guess that you're right. But anyway…so…what about the mellow beat?"

"I'm all for it. But how did you come to that?"

"Well…lately…I've been into mellow songs lately. They're really soothing."

"True. So…now we have how we're going to perform and the tempo of the song down…so now…all we need are the lyrics…and what we're going to do during the song. We can't just possibly just stand there the whole time…that would be boring."

Sakura just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Can you teach me a song?"

"What? To play on the piano?"

"Un!"

"Alright. What do you want to know how to play?"

"Well…" Sakura said, as she looked at the keys of the piano in deep thought. "What about Right Here Waiting for You?"

"Alright." Syaoran said as he went in back of Sakura and bended his head down toward her shoulder.

Sakura lightly blushed at the closeness of Syaoran's face to hers.

"Ok. Here…position your hands and fingers here…and here." Syaoran said as he took Sakura's hands and positioned them on the keys.

"O...okay. So…what next?" Sakura said as she tried to concentrate on the positioning of her fingers over the keys and not on how close Syaoran was to her.

"Well…do you know how the beat of the song goes?" Syaoran said as he turned his head ever so slightly to face her.

"Well…yeah."

"So…then…press the keys to the beat." Syaoran said as he turned his head to face the keys.

"Alright. Well…here goes nothing." Sakura said as she began to press the keys.

"See…there…you got the first part!" Syaoran said happily as he turned to face her.

"Yata! Arigato, Syaoran!" Sakura said as she turned to face Syaoran.

But…as she did so…her lips brushed his for a second…making them blink…then furiously blush…and turn away from each other.

"G…gomen, Syaoran."

"It's alright."

"Hoe!"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm…" Syaoran said as he turned towards the clock in the kitchen. "It's 7:15."

"Hoeeee!!! I have to go home now! Oh man! Nii-chan is going to be so mad at me!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Sakura was staring to say…but was cut off…when her cell phone rang.

**__**

Ringggg…

Sakura ran over to her phone…which was in the living room.

"Hai."

"_KAIJUU!!!_ Where are you! Do you know what time it is?! You should have been home an hour ago!!! It's your turn to cook dinner today…and tou-san is going to be home soon!!!" Toya yelled…blowing Sakura's head away from the phone. 

"Nii-chan! I'm not a _kaijuu!!!_ And I'm coming home right now." 

"Where are you anyway?" Toya asked suspiciously.

"Umm…I'm…I'm…at…Syaoran's house."

"__NANI__?! What are you doing at the GAKI'S house!!! Sakura!!! What did I tell you about being with him?!" Toya yelled…getting into serious 'sister complex' mode.

"NII-CHAN!!! Syaoran is _not_ a gaki! And I'm at his house because of a school project!" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Whatever. Just get home now!"

"Hai." Sakura said dejectedly…while sweat dropping.

"Well…you must have heard my conversation." Sakura said while turning to Syaoran.

"Yeah…he was pretty loud. So…I guess that I'm taking you home now, huh?"

"Yeah. Arigato, Syaoran."

"No problem." Syaoran said while getting his keys from his room. "Lets go."

"Un." Sakura said as she followed Syaoran to his door.

"Ladies first." Syaoran said while gesturing his arm out the door.

"Why thank you kind sir." Sakura said as she walked passed him and out the door.

"Your welcome." Syaoran said as he too walked out the door and closed it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At Sakura's Drive Way ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thanks for the ride, Syaoran." Sakura said as she hugged Syaoran.

"No problem." Syaoran said softly.

"KAIJUU!!! GET OFF THAT GAKI!!!" Toya yelled out from the front door.

"Well…see ya tomorrow, Syaoran. Are you going to pick me up?"

"Of course."

"Well…okay. Same time right?"

"Yeah. Well…you better get going…Toya looks like he's ready to kill." Syaoran said amusedly.

"Yeah. Ja ne, Syaoran. See you tomorrow!"

"Ja ne. Good night…and sweet dreams"

"You too, Syaoran." Sakura said before she entered her house.

'Always…of you.' Syaoran thought…but just smiled at Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well…that's the end for this chapter! Yay! I hope that this was better than the last. Oh…and the Toya parts were specially put in for Fabi-chan. But…don't worrie peoples…there's gonna be some more Toya in this ficcie…so and yeah! Well and yeah…this chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful people who reviewed mah ficcie and all. A special thank you goes to…

[**Yuki Akuma**][1] …[****][2]~-|Genki Cherry Neko|-~ …[****][3]OneWeirdMoNkEy! …[****][4]obiwankatie…[****][5]Koyoko Mei …[****][6]Nako-chan …[****][7]Aste…[****][8]Strawberry Cheesecake …[****][9]_Sakura_Avalon_ …[****][10]Ryuuoojo …Lyss-chan…Lily Rose Potter …SakuraAngel …[****][11]~*~Cutie Blossom~*~ …Empress Sarah-sama …SakuraAvalon87 …[****][12]true_blue_girl …Syaoran …cherryblossom …Kyra …[****][13]Gia…trolup …Bumble Bee …coral meeden …[****][14]ayame…taidigimon …sakami …BlahBlahBlah …sakurak_angel …[****][15]Kitty …starpower21 …[****][16]CHiNGuS189 …[****][17]Syaoran Kinomoto …[****][18]Ruka-chan …[****][19]Shichan godess …. And there goes the list of people who reviewed mah ficcie so far! **_ARIGATO ALL OF YOU!!!_** If it weren't for you guys…this fic probably wouldn't have had existed till now…and yeah…so once again…THANK YOU. And one more thing before I go…REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI!!!! REVIEW!!!!…Oh…and another thing…if any of you guys are fluent Japanese…I need someone to translate something for mah ficcie…I need it to be from English to Japanese…well and yeah…I guess that that's it for now so Ja ne!

**__**

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48739
   [2]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=51640
   [3]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=37706
   [4]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=35126
   [5]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=34402
   [6]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38709
   [7]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56633
   [8]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=19585
   [9]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=48391
   [10]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=38339
   [11]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=44372
   [12]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=56654
   [13]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=67564
   [14]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=68211
   [15]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=65145
   [16]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=43315
   [17]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=69432
   [18]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=64871
   [19]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=76867



End file.
